3 Days 'Till Prom
by PhenomeniallSarah
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta prom fic. Its 3 days till prom, and best friend of Vegeta, Bulma, is having second thoughts about just having a friendship relationship with Vegeta. Does Vegeta want more also? T to be safe.
1. The Bet

Day 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

Ring ring

"Shut up"

Ring ring

"Go away"

Ring ring

"Fine!" A very sleepy Bulma got up from her bed and walked to her cherry red phone. Usually she answered with a very sweet 'hello?', but today

was a different story, God help whoever was on the other line. "Is there a reason for disturbing my beauty sleep?"

"Well, with the way you look, I'd say you have been disrupted many times before this." Vegeta. The arrogant bastard who has been my best friend

ever since 1st grade. We were both new to school and just happened to be going into the same playhouse to hide out at recess. I had sneaked crackers

from snack and we shared. We have been unseperable ever since.

"Oh, haha, Vegeta. What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well someone forgot to take there happy pills this morning." He snickered. He really didn't care, Vegeta was just being...Vegeta.

"Its not even morning yet!"

"Its 6 a.m. Women." God I hated that nickname he had for me. Actually it really wasn't a nickname, he was just telling me what gender I was all the time.

"Yeah, thats not morning. It was just created to fill in the gap between 5 a.m. and 7 a.m."

"So if I had called at 5 you would be okay?" He tested me.

"I would have already been up, I have to feed the dog everyday at 5. Thats my dad's punishment for making him buy me a dog in the first place."

"Then get rid of him."

"My dad?!" Get rid of my dad, he must be crazy.

"No you idiot, the runt. Stupid women." I could tell that he was shaking his head right now.

"I'm not getting rid of Snickerdoodle!" I was offended, how could I say good-bye to snickerdoodle?

"Snickerdoodle? What the hell kind of name is that? Its like animal cruelty!"

"Shut up Vegeta. Was there a reason why you called anyway?"

"Nope, just wanted to wake you up, goodbye!" He snickered again and hung up. He is SO dead! She looked at the clock, it was 6:12.

NOPOV (no one's point of veiw)

Bulma slammed the phone down and walked back to her bed. She shut her eyes and lyed there a whole 10 minutes before comming to the conclusion that

she wasnt gonna be able to go back to bed. She got up once again, and got ready for school, which consisted of standing in front of her closet for 5 minutes

before deciding what to where, a 10 minute shower,changing, 10 minutes to brush and lightly dry her hair (when she dried it all the way, it frizzed), brushing

her teeth and washing her face, Make-up which took another 5 minutes, and looking in the mirrior to make sure she looked 'presentable'. So about 40 minutes

later, she was sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for the clock to strike 8:00 so she could go to school. Then suddenly she heard soft, little footsteps

comming down the stairs.

"Good morning dear! I figured that since you woke up early you would want breakfast early." Bunny, Bulma's mother, said as she walked to the kitchen and started getting out ingredients

for a pancake breakfast.

"Thanks mom. Vegeta called and woke me up at 6. Jackass." She mumbled the last word to herself.

"You mean that cutie best friend of yours? How sweet of him to give you a wake-up call!"

"Sweet my ass. He just did it to irritate me."

"You know, when boys pick on girls, it means they like them."

"Mom, you told me that when I was in 3rd grade about that guy, David. The truth was he really didn't like me, he called me a stuck-up brat. Talk about a confidence booster."

"And what did Vegeta do when he found out about him calling you a name?"

"Well, um, he beat the crap out of David. But thats not the point! Vegeta only did that because we were best friends. Besides he would never like me." Bulma looked down to the floor.

"Do you want Vegeta to like you?" Mrs. Briefs raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. He never would."

"You don't know that, sweetie. He could be over at his house right now trying to build up the confidence to ask you out."

"I'd bet money against that."

"Fine. 10 dollars say that he'll ask you to prom."

"Make it 20." Bulma smile triumphantly

"Deal." Mrs. Briefs smile back. She turned back to the stove and began to make breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 7:50 a.m. and Bulma was looking over her homework once more while thinking about the deal she had made with her mother.

The prom was 3 days away. He wouldn't ask her out, right? She was about to leave for school when she heard a honk outside.

When she opened the door she saw a smirking Vegeta standing next to his car.

"I figured I'd drive you to school since I so 'rudely' woke you up this morning." He used air quotes when he said rudely.

"And what makes you think that spending 10 minutes in a car with you will pay for me being woken up early?"

"Because I'm so irresistable." He smirked again and got into the car.

"I can't argue with that." I said under my breath and walked over to the car.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip to when they get out of school. Sorry!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

"So your saying that she DIDN'T make the cheer squad?" I asked again, it just didn't seem real that Jackie Dawson wouldn't make the squad.

Jackie Dawson was one of the most pretty, talented, and most hardworking person in our grade. I make it sound like I'm in love with her right? Wrong. I despise her. Little miss perfect

thinks she can get any guy she wants. Including Vegeta......I am NOT jealous! Ok, maybe a little.

"For the last time, yes! The captain thought she was too...bitchy." Chi Chi said. She was one of my girl best friends. But of course, my all time best friends was Vegeta. Just friends.

"Aren't we all?" I smiled at Chi Chi. It was true, most of the cheerleaders were bitches. We are still nice and caring, but, for example, if someone grabbed my butt, I wouldn't get scared and go

hide in a corner, I'd kick there ass! No, no, no. I wouldn't punch then or kick them, I would scare the crap out of then with words, very nasty evil words. Ok, and maybe a little hitting. Oh yeah, its fun.

And I should know, It actually happened to me last week, the bastard Yamcha came up behind me and....

~FLASHBACK~ (NOPOV)

"Hey babe." Yamcha came up from behind and pinched Bulma's butt.

"Excuse me Yamcha, not only will I never be you 'babe' but you will never be allowed to touch my butt, now get your hands off me!"

"Oooo, fiesty and in denial. I bet you a virgin too. We could have a lot of fun babe." He pinched her butt again and reached for her boob.

Bulma pulled away before Yamcha's traveling hand got to it's destination. She turned around to face Yamcha. "I said," She slapped him, "I will never be your 'babe'!

Now why don't you go and think about what life would be like if you got enough oqygen at birth?"

"Who do you think you are?" Yamcha spat at me

"Hi I'm a human being, what are you?"

"Your a bitch, but later, I know you'll be thinking about me."

"Only If I go to the zoo."

"Just shut up, Bulma!"

"Gooood comeback!" Bulma fake smiled at him

"Bulma, when I see a pretty girl, I have to touch her."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure shes real. And when I saw you, I just had to make sure you were real, I thought I was dreaming. Just, try to see it from my point of view."

"I've tried that before, but I couldn't get my head that far up my ass, so...didn't work out."

"Fine Bulma! Be a bitch! Don't even pretend to care about I feel."

"I didn't plan on it." Bulma fake smiled again.

"Bitch," Yamcha said under his breath and walked away.

"Just remeber never to touch me again!" Bulma called to him.

~END OF FLASHBACK~ (BPOV)

"Bulma? Are you listening to me?" Chi Chi asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Of course I am," I said, once I figured out where I was.

"Good, so do you want to sign up?"

"For what?"

"I knew it, you weren't listening."

"Just tell me."

"For the prom. They need extra help with setting up and decorating."

"I can't, my parents are going on their 2nd honeymoon and I want to spend as much time with them as I can before they leave." Wow, what a lie. Yeah, I hate decorating, or helping. Really, any social activity

is not good....

"Isn't this, like, their 5th 2nd honeymoon?" I looked away. "Bulma, if you don't want to you can just tell me."

"Fine, I don't want to go."

"Break my heart why don't ya," She smiled at me.

"I have to get home Chi, but I'll call ya later, k?"

"k," I waved and she waved back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma's house (NOPOV)

"Hello Sweetie!" Bunny yelled from the kitchen, unaware that the one the message was directed to, was standing in the same room.

"Mom, right here." Bulma said which made Bunny spin around, a huge smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry dear, anyway, how was school?" The smile got bigger as she set down a plate of cookies on the countertop.

"If what you really mean is 'Did Vegeta ask you out?' then no. No, he didn't."

"He will dear, don't worry, I'm always right."

"Again, I remind you of David from 3rd game."

"Well, after that, I was and am, always right."

"It doesn't matter when you have been right mom. He will not ask me out." Bulma reached

over to grab a cookie but her hand was slapped away before she could reach the sweet.

"These are for Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, I have a plan."

"Please don't tell me your gonna make me cross the street to his house and give then to him." Bulma whined.

"Do it. Tell him you made them."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, he'll think that your a great cook, and that will make him fall for you even sooner." She smiled again before picking up the

plate and handing it to her only daughter.

"Why are you so stuck on getting us together?"

"Because, you two are cute together, and besides, 20 dollars in on the line. Now go." Bunny pushed Bulma out of the room and watched

the teen walk towars the door. "And don't eat any of them." She said right before the door closed bhind Bulma.

(BPOV)

_"Seriously?! I can't believe I'm going along with this!" _I thought as I reached his door. I knocked once...twice, before the door opened.

"Hello dear!" Vegeta's mom said while smiling.

"Hello. Is Vegeta here?" I asked nervously."_I'm carrying a random plate of cookies to a a person who is known _

_for making fun of people for things like this. Yay." _I thought.

"Yes, just a minute. I'll go get him and you can come in. They smell delicious by the way."

"Your welcome to have some." I smiled

"No thank you, Bulma. I'm waiting for supper." She smiled again before leaving the room to retrieve Vegeta.

I turned around and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. I don't know how many times I have looked at this old picture in a frame. It was

a photo of me and Vegeta when we were younger. It was his birthday party when he was turning 13. The day we both had our first kiss...together.

We swore we would never talk about it again. Some kids were making fun of him because he still hadn't had his first kiss. He ran into his parent's bedroom

to get away and I followed him in, exactly what your supposed to do when your the best friend. I confessed that I was first-kiss-less also, and then....we just wanted

to get over with it. I never told him that it was the best kiss I have ever had.

"So my mom was right. There is some crazy lady in the livingroom holding a plate of cookies." I turned around to see a smirking Vegeta.

"Haha. My mom made these for you." No use in lieing.

"I always knew she liked me." He smirked again before taking a cookie.

"Can we talk?" I looked away. Stupid way to start out the conversation. Now he knows somethings up.

"Only if your not about to confess your love for me. If you were, I already know."

"In your dreams." I'm for sure that I was imagining his hurt face that only showed for a second.

"So whats up, women?"

"I...are you...going to the.."

"The...?"

"Prom." I looked away again.

"Are you asking me to go, women?"

"No of course not," Theres that face again, "I mean, its guys choice."

"I wasn't planning on going." He moved towards the couch to sit down, I followed.

"If you were going, who would you ask? Just out of curiousity of course." I sat next to him. He looked at me weird before answering:

"Whats up with you, women?"

"Nothing at all. Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Are you saying you answer is..bad?"

"No, just...yes, bad." He grabbed another cookie before I noticed I was still holding then. I set them on the coffee table.

"Who would you ask?" I was insanely curious. Even if it wasn't me, it was still a secret, and I needed to know."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you would freak out."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Does she go to our school?"

"Yup."

"Is she one of my friends."

"Sure."

"ChiChi?" he seamed to go a little pale at her name. Maybe it is her. ChiChi....?

"I think you need to go. Lots of homework." He never did homework.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Vegeta." I quickly got up, left his house, and walked towards mine.

ChiChi?


	2. Day 1, part 1

Disclaimer-I may not have said it in the last chapter, but I do not, nor will I ever, own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters.

The only thing I really own is my thoughts, which are put down on this page for you to read. Thanks for invading my personal thinking.

_Italics = Thinking_

Underlined = Dreaming

**Bold = Notes**

Regular = Story

Purple = Noises

( ) = Me interrupting

Enjoy!

NOPOV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma, I'm in love with you." Vegeta smiled down at Bulma. No, not his usual smirk. A real, actual smile.

"Oh Vegeta! I-"

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"Damn you, inventor of alarm clocks!" Bulma groaned, and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock. Bulma got up and made her way to the kitchen where she was met by a hungry Snickerdoodle. (Thought I would forget the dog didn't you?! HA!)

"Ruff!" The dog jumped up on Bulma.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and let me give you your food so I can go back to my dream." As you could see, Bulma was filled with sunshine in the mornings.

After being attacked by the dog again, feeding him, giving him water, and being attacked for the third time, she made her way up the stairs. She lyed back down and closed her eyes, but not before seeing the time which read 5:32 a.m. Bulma lyed there, thinking of ways Vegeta could of told her that he was madly in love with her. The only thing standing in her and the fantasies way was ChiChi.

Bulma never really fell asleep between 5:32 and the time her alarm went off. The beeping noise sounded again at 6:45 a.m. Bulma got up and did her usual stuff. When she finally sat on the couch waiting as her mom made breakfast, it was 7:30. But it wasn't just breakfast she was waiting for.

Everyday since Bulma was 10 years old, Vegeta would call around 7:30 a.m. and tell her what they should pack for lunch. Then when they got older, around 14, Vegeta would just call to say good morning and tell her which guys to look out for because he 'heard them saying how hot you were'. Lately when Vegeta calls, it would just be to tell Bulma that they should hang out after school or that she should bring money for something that was going on that day. Most likely, it was just an excuse to say good morning in a very "Vegeta" way.

Ever so often Bulma couldn't help but look at the clock as she ate her breakfast. 7:40, no call. 7:45, no call. 7:50, no call. It was around 7:55 when Bulma finally decided to pull herself away from the waiting game, grab her bag, and go to school.

(BPOV)

_'I can't believe him! A 6 year tradition thrown down the toilet!' _I thought as the cold morning air hit my skin. I tightened the jacket around me and walked a little faster. My thoughts were interrupted from the barking of the neighborhood dogs. They only barked when someone was around, probably me.

"Cool it you guys!" I heard the voice and turned towards where it came from. Standing there was Vegeta on the porch in front of his house.

_'Whatever, who cares. I'm not waiting for him. If he wants to walk with someone, he can go find ChiChi.'_ I turned back around and kept walking, trying to distract myself with looking at the grass. I could here footsteps behind me but didn't look up. _"My, what fresh...grass..." _ I tried not to look behind me, but the footsteps got closer. It was only a matter of time before he started talking.

"In a hurry, women?" Yup, I knew it.

"Just want to get to school in time." I tried to gradually start walking faster. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Are you tying to get away from me?" He was walking next to me now, keeping up with my pace.

"No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me, women."

"I'm fine, Vegeta."

"I never asked if you were." he smirked.

"Of course you didn't." I mumbled, I may have accidentally said it loud enough for him to hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He wasn't smiling, not even smirking.

"It means that I wouldn't have expected any less of you."

"And what does that me?"

"It means, Vegeta, that your an arrogant bastard." _Dammit, didn't mean_ _to go that far. _I walked a little faster, but it didn't matter, because he stopped walking all together.

"Well, at least I'm not a bitchy cheerleader who thinks I'm all that. You know what, women? I never should have been friends with you. Your just to stuck-up for you own good."

"And your not? You don't even call people by there names Mr. high and mighty!" I turned around to look at him.

"I don't call anybody by there names unless I respect them."

"Is that something your father taught you!" _SHIT!_ His face went blank, which has never happened before. _DAMMIT!_ I couldn't say anything. Nothing could make this better nor worse. The only thing I could do, was turn around and walk away. Which is what I did. Of course by now my face had softened. I'm sure he new I was sorry, but I just couldn't say the words. _I'm sorry, Vegeta._ Say it out loud you idiot. Even if I did say it, though, it probably wouldn't have fixed anything. _There goes our friendship._ And that's all I could think about as I walked away.

(Yes, I know that it was super short, but that's because I'm having severe writers block, so this is the only thing I could come up with. Its not that good, I know. Anyway, this is only _"Day 1 part 1"_ There will be a part 2 when they're at school. Lets just hope I can think of it in the next couple of days. I'll right down a couple Ideas tonight, think about it tomorrow when I'm at Costco, and hopefully I'll start writing part 2 when I come home. Your idea impute does help me though, so start thinking. The more creative Ideas, the faster part 2 will be up! Anyway, thanks for reading my story, and PLEASE REVIEW!)

(P.S. I just heard this really cute song call _'Everything' _by Michael Buble. You should listen to it and tell me hwat you think! Thanks again!!)


	3. Day 1, Part 2

(Disclaimer-I don't own anything)

Regular-Story

**Bold-Notes**

_Italics-Thinking_

Underlined-Dreams

( )-Me Interrupting

~ ~ -Scene Place

(NOPOV)

~At School-Last Period~

Bulma was sitting at her desk thinking about the days events. For the whole day, Vegeta ignored her. Every time she would try and talk to him, he wouldn't even look at her, and walk away. She even said she was sorry, but he just looked past her and headed for class. Now she was sitting in her last period science room, hoping that the teacher wouldn't call on her, so she could wallow in self pity.

Bulma had her head on the desk. They were instructed to fill out a piece of paper about some stupid thing that they were learning, of course Bulma, having space out, had no idea what to do, so now, with her head on the desk, she waited for the bell to ring. It wasn't till she was hit with something that she looked up for the first time. It was a folded piece of paper, probably a note from ChiChi. If she ignored it, there would possibly be more questions for ChiChi to ask then there already is, so she unfolded the paper and read:

Whats wrong with you? - Chi

Bulma took out her pen and wrote back:

**Nothing, just not in a good mood – B**

Why? What happened? - Chi

**Something with Vegeta, we had a fight this morning.**

**No big deal : ) - B**

Your such a liar! You have had your head on the desk the whole period. Tell me! - Chi

**I may have said something about his dad... - B**

Bulma.... - Chi

**I know, I know. I was in the moment and it just slipped out – B**

Did you say sorry? - Chi

**I did, but he won't listen – B**

What was the fight even about – Chi

**It wasn't really a fight, it was just me overreacting about something – B**

What was it? - Chi

**I Realized that I liked him, and I was asking him who he would ask to the prom if he were going, but he wouldn't tell me. So, I asked him ??'s like "Does she go to our school." and "Is she my friend." Well, he said yes to both and when I mentioned your name, he went pale.....I figured it was you and the next day, this morning, I overreacted. - B**

Idiot! He doesn't like me, he likes you! Now after class go talk to him! This discussion is over. - Chi

Bulma Read the last note entry and looked up towards ChiChi. Bulma smirked and looked back towards the note.

**I'll tell Vegeta I like him if you tell Goku about your feelings. Ha! - B**

Bulma threw the note at ChiChi and watched as her friend looked down, read it silently, and then looked back up, glaring. Bulma smirked again and looked away.

Fine, deal, whatever, just tell Vegeta, and I guess I'll...tell Goku. :(

Your so mean. - Chi

**Good, We'll tell them after class, and then you need to come over and we'll talk about the details! : ) - B **

**P.S. Your such a baby!**

(BPOV) ~After class - Outside~

"_Here goes nothing." _I thought as I walked towards Vegeta's car. He must have gone back for it after our little spat this morning. _"Okay Bulma, Breath, breathe, breathe. You can do this!" _I reached the car and looked into the windows, the car was empty. I figured he had gotten in trouble or something, the usual, probably in detention. I was too anxious to go home so I leaned on the car and waited. I had been waiting for about 15 minutes, just playing with my phone, when the school door opened. I was one of the last people there, there were still some teens, the ones with the late parents, or the ones talking with the teacher. I looked up at the building and saw Vegeta walk out. He stopped when he saw me and starred at me for awhile before walking towards the car again. _"Here we go..."_

"Hello Vegeta." I said when he was close. I wore a small smile.

"Women." He didn't make eye contact, he doesn't respect me.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Us.."

"Us?" he looked at me. First step in a conversation, eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just overreacting about something stupid."

"Why did you say it?" He glared at me.

"I was in the moment." I looked away

"In the moment? The moment? Women, what the hell is going on in your head?"

"You called me a bitch, a snob, and then you said you didn't respect me. It was the only thing I could think of ; my best comeback. I wasn't really thinking though. It just slipped out, and right after I said it, I wanted to take it back."

"You mocked both me and my father, that's way worse then some petty name calling."

"I know. Like I said, it was stupid and I was just overreacting."

"Overreacting about what?"

"When I came over to your house, and we were talking about prom, you went pale when I mentioned ChiChi's name. I thought that meant you liked her, and then this morning, you didn't call me like you usually do every morning. I thought you were avoiding me. Then I thought about you and...and ChiChi ; I got jealous." I was looking at the ground the whole time.

"Jealous? About me and you friend? Bulma, I don't like that cheerleader." I smiled and looked up.

"You called me Bulma." He gave me a quizzing look

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"You said you only called people by there first name if you respect them." His face softened.

"Women...Bulma, why were you jealous?"

"It's...stupid, really. I was, I don't know. Its just weird." The words wouldn't come. Maybe I can't do this? I could just tell ChiChi that we decided to be just friends. Yeah, she would believe me, right?

"Whats weird?" He asked

"The thought of you and ChiChi together; your not the best pair. And, I guess I was jealous because....ChiChi would have a boyfriend and I wouldn't." Yeah, I lied. I decided at the last moment that it was probably best just to stay friends with Vegeta. I didn't want to ruin what we had. He's my best friend, and if we got together and then broke up, it would be horrible; nothing would ever be the same again, and I don't want that.

"Oh, well, don't worry. I don't like any girl." He gave me a cold stare and then got in his car. "You might want to move so I don't run over you feet." He didn't look at me as he talked, but I did what he said and backed away.

2 days 'till prom, and so far I'm winning. I thought winning was suppose to feel good.


	4. Day 2, Night Part 1

Disclaimer-I do not anything

-BPOV-

7 people asked me to the prom today. 7. I should be happy right? Yeah, well, I would be if it were any other prom. Like, last years prom, 5 people asked me and I was ecstatic, but that was before...everything. I guess the worst part about the 7 people is that none of then were _him_. Yeah, I can't say his name anymore, I might start crying again. Of course, those 7 people were cute, one was funny and charming. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to say yes to any of them. No, I didn't say I would think about it. I said no, to ALL of them. I know, I'm stupid.

I'm sitting in my room trying to hold back the tears. I should be asleep, but every time I try to close my eyes, _he_ pops into my mind; it makes it harder to keep the tears in. If it were yesterday, I would be asleep; I wouldn't have cried if it were yesterday. Yesterday was also horrible, but not nearly as bad as today. At least I talked to him yesterday, today he ignored me, and when he did talk to me, he called me a slut, gave a hie five to his football buddy, and walked away laughing. He glared too, all lunch period. Then he joked about me in front of the class, and it wasn't a haha joke that I would have smiled at. It was cruel, but that didn't stop him, along with the class, to laugh in my face. I think hes made it pretty clear that he hates me with a passion.

"Vegeta..." I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock beside my bed, 1 am. I looked out my window, from my bed, to the other house across the street. _His _house. To my surprise, the light in his room was still on. I wanted to call him; to tell him the truth: that I loved him. I also wanted to call him and tell him to fuck off after all the things he did to me today. I decided not to do the latter,(A/N: latter means the last option.) It would only piss him off more. So, I picked up my phone, dialed his number, and prayed that he would answer. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he has caller ID.

1 ring.......2 rings.........3 rings......., "Hello?"

"You answered." I stated the obvious.

"Women? What the hell, its 1 in the morning."

"Sorry, I saw that your light was on."

"So now you spying?"

"No, I was just looking over and...yes I was spying."

"Why can't you just get over me?"

"Whats your problem Vegeta?" I was starting to get mad.

"You." He hung up.

Okay, I'm pissed.

I slammed the phone down, got up from my bed, left my room, walked down the stairs, and out the front door, all the while wearing my nighties. The street was empty so I didn't bother looking both ways before I crossed. Once I reached my destination, I stopped walking. I didn't want to ring the doorbell, it wouldn't do any good to wake up Vegeta's mother. So, there I stood, right below his window. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the glass. You know, like in those romantic, teenage movies where the boy throws a rock at the girls window, then climbs up and they kiss happily? Yeah, like that only no kissing, I'm a girl, and I'm _pissed_.

There was no answer to the rock throwing. This time I grabbed 2 rocks and threw then at the same time. No answer. 5 rocks. Window opening.....

"Women! What do you want?!" an enraged Vegeta asked.

"An explanation."

"You couldn't have called?"

"You would have answered?" I shot back

He didn't say anything for a moment. "An explanation for what?"

"Your behavior."

He sighed. "One second." The window closed. A minute later, the door opened. He didn't say anything as he looked at me.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

He sighed, "Couldn't stay away from me, huh?"

"Guess not." I smiled a little. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"You do know that your wearing your pajamas, right?"

"Yes, I know I'm wearing my nighties."

"Nighties?" He smirked again.

I sighed, he was avoiding what I came here for. "Vegeta...."

"Women."

"Explanation?" I was getting a little irritated.

He didn't say anything for awhile. When he did say something, it surprised me, "What was the real reason for why you got jealous?" Wasn't expecting that. I looked down.

"Ummm, I thought I already told you."

"Women, don't give me that 'I want a boyfriend' crap. You know as well as I do, even if whatever-her-face-is had a boyfriend, that you would never care that much about something so stupid." He was right.

"Okay, I..." Its now or never. "Can I come in?" Or later.

"Sure," He moved from the door to let me. "Lets go talk in my room, I don't want to wake up my mom." Even though Vegeta may seem like a jackass, he can be really considerate sometimes. For example: when we were younger, around 12 or 13, I had my first period. My mom was in Fiji with my dad working on a campaign for Capsule Corporation, and I had know one else to call for help. I ended up sitting in one of the girls stalls for an hour trying to figure out how to do things. When I finally came out, everybody had already heard about my private moment. How did they find out? I have no clue. When I came out of the bathroom, different girls from different grades kept asking me how I felt. I felt like I just had my first period, that's what I felt like. Anyway, throughout the whole day, Everybody, even teachers, kept asking me questions. I remember Mrs. Shallock asking me if I needed to throw up. Has she ever had her period? Vegeta was home 'sick'. He used to pretend to be sick everyday we had a test. Goku heard about what happened and text-ed Vegeta. Then, and I still can't believe this, Vegeta _walked_ to school and told everybody to go fuck themselves. Okay, so maybe it was brutal, but he did it for me. _ME._ For the rest of the day everybody left me alone, maybe it was because Vegeta walked with me everywhere, but still. He told the teachers it was the '4 hour flu' so he could stay. It may have been a horrible experience, but I got to say, It had to be one of the best days in my childhood life.

When we got to his room it became a bit awkward. I wanted to tell him, God knows how much I did, but I just....couldn't. Even though ChiChi told me he has a total crush on me, I couldn't bring myself to fully believe her.

"So, women, tell me." I have to stall.

"No, first you explain your actions. Today was hell, how could you do those things to me?"

"I...." I've never seen him a loss for words, this is...wow. "I...have these things..that are weird things." What the hell was he talking about?

"Things? What, were you trying to impress your friends? Things as in a reputation?"

"No, much much weirder." Things, weird things, his things.......what?

"I have no idea what your talking about." Did I look as confused as I felt?

"Okay, um, how long have we known each other?" Okay.....

"About 12 or 13 years, why?"

"Well, don't you think, over that period of time, things could...change?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Women, don't you get it?! Things changing, _weird _changing things. Things that are _weird_ and _changing_!" Why was he getting so mad?

"I though you all ready went through puberty..." Ha, Vegeta going through puberty again.

"Are you trying to be funny, Women?"

"I don't know. Vegeta, can't you just explain it better?"

"I will not lower myself to say the _word_." Word?

"Then I guess I'll never understand."

"Of course you won't, your a stupid human women."

"Hey buddy, just because your from outer space doesn't make you any better then me!"

"Oh I think it does." He was smirking now, I'm scared...

"Prove it!" On the outside I was glaring, on the inside I had a cage full of butterfly's.

Then something happened. Something that can only be described with 3 letters: w-o-w. It was like riding a tiger into a tornado: exciting and scary. He pushed me against the wall and said only three words before making me go crazy, "I'm much stronger." And then he kissed me.

**Sorry its so short, I have a whole bunch of school tests and other stuff, anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review! I promise I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow...hopefully.**


	5. Day 2, Night Part 2

(BPOV)

The rush I felt during those few short seconds were like no other. It was like, adrenaline + love + sparks + craziness all teaming up and punching me in the face. I know it sounds weird, but it _felt_ awesome. I was cold and warm at the same time, I felt like I wasn't even there, yet I could feel everything that was happening. It was the best, most confusing moment I think I have ever felt. I had my first kiss before, but this was...different, this was love. The only bad thing about it, as soon as it started, it ended.

I must have looked like an idiot. I wanted to smile, gasp, laugh, and cry all at the same time, and some how my face decided to do all of those. I gasped first, then my mouth closed. I started to smile, then laugh, and finally I started to cry. There I was, sitting on his bed laughing and crying, holding my stomach, and feeling totally embarrassed. I couldn't tell if Vegeta was starring at me thinking I was an idiot, I could only imagine he was.

When I finally did stop 'freaking out', I was surprised at what I saw. Vegeta was looking at the ground, not smirking, not even frowning. He looked....sad, ashamed even. He must have thought I was laughing at him. Wait....weird, changing things..things that could change over the years. Feelings. He was weird feelings for me? Feelings that have changed since we first met? Well then, I guess its safe to say we're on the same page. He...actually...likes me.

I smiled again. Wait Bulma, don't get your hopes up, it may not be feelings he was talking about. "Feelings?" He looks up at me.

"What?"

"Weird changing things that have changed since the first time we met. A word that you would _never_ be caught dead saying. Is that word....feelings?"

"Umm....that depends, if it was, what would you say?" Hes unsure how I feel about him, wait, he still thinks I was laughing at him.

"You know, that was the best kiss I've ever had." I smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah, the best, and you end it with a huge laugh in my face." He grimaced and looked at the floor again.

"That was because I was overwhelmed, It was to...exciting for me." He looked up at me again, and saw me with a huge smile on my face. "I was so amazed that anything could feel like that. It was _the best_ kiss I have _ever_ had." He didn't say anything. "Vegeta, listen to me, you just gave me the best kiss, no, the best few seconds of my _life_. If that word that you were talking about isn't feelings, then I don't know if I'm going to be upset or depressed for the rest of my life." Neither of us said anything for awhile. We just sat there starring at each other, until he broke the silence.

"I'm very fond of you...Bulma." Of course, he can't say he likes me or that he loves me. Hes _fond_ of me.

"See, that does nothing for me Vegeta. I don't know if fond means love or just like, so if I say the wrong thing, you could be scared or...disappointed."

"I never get scared, women." He smirked at me.

"Vegeta." I was in the mood to be serious.

He sighed. "Fine, just say one of those words and we'll see how it goes."

"Okay..." Here it goes. "Vegeta, I love you." I did it! I did it, I did it. Now I know what Dora feels like after she completes a mission. (A/N: sorry, I had to do it. It just reminded me of that show. Lol.)

"Ditto." I know that ditto at a time like this sounds cold and cruel, but hey, its Vegeta. No matter what, that word made me smile.

"Really? How long?"

"Since 7th grade." 7th grade?! Holy crap! I couldn't help myself, I kissed him again.

When we pulled apart he asked: "What was that for?"

"7th grade?! Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't stop smiling

"I didn't want to." he said simply.

"Why?"

"Just because, and I don't have to do anything anyone tells me to do." Oh my gosh. He thought he was going to be rejected.

"Okay, I admit, back then if you told me you were in love with me, I probably would have rejected you, so its probably a good thing you waited until now."

"How did you..."

"We've been best friends since kindergarten, Vegeta, I think I can read you pretty well now." I smiled and he smirked. We didn't say anything for awhile. "So, what does this mean? Are we...together?" I was hoping he would actually ask me to be his girlfriend...but whatever.

"Bulma, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled bigger, how did he know? "Don't think that you can read me and I can't read you." right.

"Of course Vegeta, I would love to be your girlfriend." I tried to keep it in, but I couldn't anymore. One single tear ran down my cheeks, and then soon, my eyes were drowning in salt water.

"Women, don't cry, crying is for wimps." I couldn't help but laugh, same old Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" We both looked at the door.

"Umm, yeah mom?" he asked.

"I hear a girl's voice, is someone in there?" Vegeta was about to say no, but I'm not just a girl, I'm his best friend.

"Hi!" I said, Vegeta looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that..." Vegeta's mom opened the door. "Bulma?" I smiled at her. "what are you doing here?"

"Just a late night chat. Sorry if we woke you, I should probably getting home." Vegeta was still starring at me.

"Oh no, dear, you didn't wake me, I got up for some water and heard both of you." I smiled again and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Probably because he was going to tell me no one was in here." She smiled at him.

"Well, I figured that I wasn't just any girl, I mean, I am your best friend, right Vegeta?" I smirked.

"Didn't you say you had to get home?" Vegeta asked once he finally stopped starring at me weird.

"Oh yeah, I probably should." I leaned over and kissed him, smiled and then left the room.

**I know its short but I got writers block, anyway, I was thinking about doing a VPOV with this chapter and it would be longer because after Bulma leaves, Vegeta and his mom talk. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you want me to a VPOV on this chapter. If not then there will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters and then maybe an epilogue. Thanks again! :)**


	6. Day 3, Prom morning

"I won!"

"No you didn't mom! He still hasn't asked me to prom!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. You could say my mom has memory loss, she keeps saying that the bet was something it wasn't. The bet was: If Vegeta asks me to _prom_ then she wins, if not, I win. But nooooo, my mom has to be right. She says the bet was this: If Vegeta asks me out at all, she wins, if not, I win. What a bunch of crap.

"I won the bet!" She yelled. I ran downstairs.

"Mom, be quiet, what if he hears you?" I whispered

"Who cares? You told him about the bet, right?

"Well, I...I..."

"Bulma Briefs....." her voice became parental all of a sudden.

"Well mom, I was so worried about winning the bet that I actually forgot about telling him."

"You need to go tell him, now." ugh.

"Mom..." My sentence was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone, before my mom could say anything else, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Women." Vegeta, even after last night, he still calls me women. I'll have to work on that.

"Hello Vegeta." I smiled and so did my mom. Its like she totally forgot about me not telling him.

"I was wondering if-" oh no.

"Wait! I mean, I have to say something first." I didn't want him to ask me to prom until I tell him, and I certainly didn't want him asking me on the phone. "Can I come over and we can talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great!" Wow my voice is squeaky.

"What the hell is wrong with you, women?"

"Nothing at all. I'll see in 5."

"Whatever, women." Then he hung up. How sweet.

I hung up the phone and looked at my mom. "We was about to ask."

"Well honey, even though I would have won, I'm glad you stopped him." She smiled.

"Why?" I know why I had to stop him, but I wanted to know why she thought it was good too.

"Because sweetie, its good to be honest about this kinda stuff when being in a relationship....." I kinda stopped listening after relationship, I mean, I could still see her lips moving, but ugh, parent talk can get boring. "...which is why your going to be such a responsible adult." There we go, shes done, and she ended with a compliment.

"Thanks mom, I should go talk to Vegeta."

"Okay sweetie, love you." My mom said as I turned around towards the door.

"Love ya too mom." I closed the door behind me and breathed in the fresh air. Hopefully, none of this will ruin what me and Vegeta had, made, and will have. It may have been a bet, but the only reason it started was because I truly love him. How many times has a girl my age said that before? Yeah, but this isn't like those stupid teen movies where the boy and girl meet and after a week there in love. I've know Vegeta almost my whole life, and we know everything about each other. Hell, I know how he took his coffee 3 years ago and how he takes it now. I know that when he was 3, he was afraid of the big, real life, posters of the teenage ninja turtles that his mom redecorated his room with, because he thought they were going to come off the wall and attack him. Even though he swears that he wasn't scared. How many times have I spent the night at his house? How many times has he spent the night at mine? Its weird because a month ago, I thought of him as a brother. Okay, that's not totally true, I realized I liked him when I was 14, but then I thought it could never happen. If I need to, I'll get on my hands and knees to beg.

I closed my eyes while I was on the doorstep and thought about how this could play out. He could either not care at all, he could kick me out of the house and say he never wants to see me again, or he could be a little hurt and bottle it up inside until it comes out in our next fight. Want to know something weird? I kinda hope its the 3rd one. At least then we can talk about it.

I walked onto the street. Damn, I forgot shoes. The little rocks laughed at me as I hopped through the street in pain. I took the first step on Vegeta's yard and my toes wrapped around the grass in relief. The light breeze ran through my hair. Hopefully this conversation will go as peacefully as I feel now.

_Okay Bulma, as you go up each step, think about the steps to a good conversation, _I thought to myself. I hopped on the first stair and shivered as the cold concrete hit my feet. _Look him straight in the eyes, DO NOT let your eyes wander around the room. _I placed my right foot onto the second step and pushed myself up. _Feel confident, don't let your voice shake, he'll sense somethings wrong._ I looked at the 3rd and final stair before making my way to the top. _Tell him and hope for the best._ The door opened and I looked up.

"Are you gonna come in or are you gonna stare at the steps all day?" Vegeta teased

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I walked through the door and started up the stairs with Vegeta behind me.

"About?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Weird women you are." He said under his breath.

We got to his room and I sat on his bed, patting the spot next to me. He st down on the bed and looked at my feet.

"I see you forgot shoes."

"Yeah, I kinda walked out of the door without thinking about it." An awkward silence came as I finished my sentence.

"So, what did you need to talk about."

"Right, umm, don't get mad." He looked at me.

"Don't get mad? I have a feeling I'm about to be mad." I smiled and continued.

"About a week ago, me and my mom made this bet. The bet was to see if you would ask me out to prom..."

"Oh." His face was blank."So this," He pointed his finger at me and him. "Is just a bet."

"No, not at all, I meant it when I said I loved you. I mean, I do love you."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I just wanted you to know. I was just trying to be honest."

"Thank you for being honest, I guess." His face was still blank.

"Yeah." My eyes wandered around the room. _Step 1, step 1!!_ right, I looked back at Vegeta.

"Well, I guess you can tell your mom that you won. Wanna to the prom?" Oh no.

"I'd love to Vegeta, but I don't win." He gave me a confused look.

"You mean, you bet that I wasn't going to ask you?"

"Kinda, I mean, I didn't think you liked me, but now, now I don't care about wining."

"_Now_ you don't care about winning?"

"I mean I never really cared, I just..."

"Wait, you only told me what you told me because you knew you were going to get 10 bucks out of it?"

"20." Shit! _Shut up Bulma! _

"So it is true. Your don't really love me, you love _money_."

"No, I have tons of money, why would I care about 20 dollars?" Here we go... _Your such an idiot_

"Now your rubbing your money in my face?" He stood up.

"No, Vegeta, look, your taking this way out of proportion. I love you, Vegeta. I don't care about money, the stupid bet, prom, or anything else. I care about _you_." By now I was standing to. "I don't care if we spent prom on your couch watching cheesy 80's movies or if suddenly, my father's company went down the toilet. Yeah, so the bet is the reason I got the confidence up to tell you, but who cares. _I love you._" All he did was stare at me.

"Fine. We can go to prom."

"Vegeta, I don't care about prom."

"Well, we're going."

"Okay..." I whispered.

"I have to call someone so, will you leave please."

"Umm, yeah." He plopped down on the bed and starred at the wall.

"I love you, Vegeta." he didn't say anything, not even a grunt, which Is why I walked home, ran to my room, and cried.


	7. Day 3, Prom evening

When I finally pulled my face out of the soaked pillow on my bed, its was 11:30 a.m. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, maybe burning water on my skin will make me feel better. I doubt it. Anyway, I have a 12:30 pre-prom night lunch date with ChiChi. To tell the truth, I'm not in the mood to do anything, which includes going to the prom. Usually I would, for example, yesterday I couldn't wait to go. Now I don't feel like getting dressed up, going to some stupid school event with somebody that doesn't even want to be there. To top it off, Vegeta is mad at me and I'm supposed to remember this for the rest of my life. Yippy.

I stepped into the shower and shivered because the water hadn't heated up yet. I stood in the corner of the shower to stay away from the cold water but kept my hand in. Once the water was finally 'perfect', I stepped into the water. _Lunch and then shopping,_ I thought. Me and Chi will be eating at

Cafe de l'Ambre (Its actually a restaurant in Tokyo.) and then shopping for my last minute prom dress. Then I'm surprising Chi with a trip to get our hair done and mani-pedis.

I turned the water of and stepped out of the shower where I was hit with a cold breeze. I shivered and grabbed a towel. _Hopefully the rest of the day will be better then this morning. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I looked in the morning for the last time before going downstairs. I'm wearing a medium length white skirt, my green aeropostale shirt, and green sandals. My hair is in a loose bun with blue, curly, pieces of hair in the front, and I have a little mascara and black eyeliner on. I might have looked pretty, but I didn't fell pretty.

Am I just imagining that ringing or is it real? I walked back into my room and sure enough, it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID:

"Hey Chi." I was a little disappointed, I was hoping it was Vegeta.

"Hey B! I'm outside in the car."

"K, I'll be right down." I hung up and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked out of the house and looked across the street. Vegeta was outside with Goku, and it looked like they were about to go somewhere. Our eyes met for half a second and all the pain rushed back. I know it might sound stupid, but I'm actually starting to wonder if he still loves me.

"Bulma!" I looked at the car in the driveway and saw that Chi was waving at me. "Come on!"

"Uh yeah, coming." I walked over to the car and got in. "Do you know what Vegeta and Goku are doin?"

"Goku told me that hes taking Vegeta shopping." Shopping? If me and him were on better terms, I might find that amusing.

"Shopping? For what."

"Prom. Vegeta doesn't have a tux."

"Oh." So he was serious about the whole prom thing?

Goku asked me if we wanted to meet them for lunch."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we would meet him at the mall in a couple hours. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." My voice was emotionless and I knew it. That was probably why ChiChi was looking at me weird now.

"Bulma, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was looking at my window, wishing that ChiChi would start driving now.

"If you say so..." She was so close! She had the key in her hand, and it was reaching over to stat the car, and then:

"Hey guys!" Goku was standing next to the car now with his stupid grin.

"Hey Goku." ChiChi smiled at him.

"How are you ChiChi?" He smiled bigger.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Okay, this was going to go on for a while. I got out of the car as the 2 lovebirds started a conversation about dresses and football.

I looked at Vegeta who was leaning against his own car. He turned around and looked at me. I bit my lip and walked over to hi.

"Hey Vegeta." I stood next to him.

"Woman."

"How are you?" He looked at me weird, I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask. I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about earlier." I said in a quiet voice. He didn't say anything back so I went on. "It was a stupid bet, and me and my mom were just making it for fun. I bet against you because I thought you only saw me as a friend, so I didn't think you would ask me. But the only reason we made the bet was because I was so in love with you and I was kinda sad because I thought we would never be together, and my mom thought it would cheer me up. I was so caught up in the happiness I was feeling about being with you, that I forgot to tell you about the bet earlier. I'm truly sorry."

"Bullshit." He was shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"I said bullshit." He glared at me.

"How dare you! I'm telling the truth." I was pissed.

"Bull-Shit, Woman! If you loved me, you wouldn't have bet against me; you would have kept hope."

"Is that what this is about? That I didn't keep hope in you? Vegeta, in order for me to love you, I have to have hope." My voice got softer.

"Bulma, just shut up, I'm already taking you to prom."

"I don't give a shit about prom Vegeta!"

"Yes you do, of course you do. You probably only expressed you fake feelings for me just so you could have someone to go to prom with."

"They aren't fake, Vegeta! I have never felt this much for a person in my whole life you jackass! How dare you tell me that my feelings are fake!" I think I was crying, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I slapped him and walked back to ChiChi's car. Goku and Chi were both starring at us.

"Bulma, whats going on?" Chi looked a me with concern on her face.

"Well, we're going shopping. Not for prom, but just for the heck of it." I got in the car.

"I though we were buying your dress."

"I'm not going with that bastard."

"B, whats wrong?" Goku was looking into the window at me with concern.

"Why don't you ask _him_." I glared at Vegeta again. "Lets go ChiChi." I smiled a fake smiled at her and she finally started the car and drove away.

**A/N: Yes, Its short and yes, it sucks. I usually get really into my storied in the beginning and unless the story Is really interesting, I fall out of interest and my heart isn't in the last chapters. That is why I delete a lot of my stories when they are close to the end. Anyway, thanks for reading and there may be 2 more chapters, if not, just 1. Please review. **


	8. Day 3, On the Way to Prom

Ring. The one sound that would be like an angel's singing. I have been sitting here waiting for that one sound. All the phones are on, I know this because every 5 minutes I check them. None of the phones are on vibrate, and they're all here sitting on my bed with me. Another thing I keep checking is the clock. 6:30 p.m. And still nothing. Have you realized that prom starts in an hour? I certainly have. I told myself that I'm not aloud to get ready until he calls and gives me the okay. I'm definitely not going alone.

So by now I guess you've figured out that Vegeta was actually right. I really want to go to this prom thing, I mean seriously, I'm supposed to remember this my whole life and tell it to our daughter. Wait..._our_ daughter? Did I just suddenly forget that me and Vegeta are going through a huge fight? I must have if I'm already thinking about kids....and even if we get through this fight, who knows how many we'll have after this? It's complicated with Vegeta. God knows I love him and I want to be with him, but does he want to be with me? That's the question I can't answer.

One ring, just give me _one _ring!

"Bulma!" My mom called from downstairs. Great, now I have to explain to her why I'm not all dressed up. Fun....

"Coming mom!" I got out of my bed a walked towards the door. Wait! I thought I heard a ring! I ran back to my bed but It must have been my imagination. It all looked the same. _That's nice, now I'm imagining things, _I thought with a sigh before making my way down the stairs. "What is it mom?" I said in a bored sounding voice.

"Vegeta is in the living room." Vegeta is in my living room? I have to say, this is much better than a phone call. My mom smiled and walked into the kitchen leaving me alone. Here we go....I walked into the living room and Vegeta looked at me.

"Hey..." I said and gave him a small wave.

"Woman, we need to talk." Talk? Talking is good right? Maybe not in the tone he used.....oh no.

"Whats up?" I sat next to him on the couch and gave him my full attention.

"I want to break up." His face was emotionless which only made me want to cry more. How could he? Oh right, I remember: We fight all the time, I slapped him, and he doesn't think I love nor like him. Nice.

"You...you what?" Yet I still couldn't believe it. Didn't we just confess our love to each other not 2 days ago? Wait, I forgot, It was yesterday. How lovely. Again, how could he? Did I not make at least 2 speeches telling him how _much_ I love him? Maybe I didn't make it clear enough.

"This isn't working out, woman." Still emotionless. Yeah, I know his dad gave him to some evil creature when he was younger, and he watched his planet and his dad get destroyed, and the only one he thinks loves him is his mom, but come on! We're breaking up here and he can't give me at least one tear?

"We've only been dating 24 hours-"

"Exactly, 1 day and we have already fought how many times? Not including all the fights we've had in the past and all the ones we're going to have if we keep this up."

"In the past we were only friends and if you never want to fight with me again....are you saying we shouldn't even be friends?" HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!

"Correct." He stood up from the couch but kept his eyes on me. "I think I should go, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." he walked through the arch into the main hallway. It was then that I realized he had a tux on.

Excuse me? Who the hell is this 'she' person?

"Wait, Vegeta..." He turned around to look at me with an irritated look. Of course, _now _he shows emotion. "You have a date?"

"Yes, I asked her to prom about an hour ago."

"You mean to tell me that you asked her out when you were still dating me? You cheated on me?" Technically it wasn't really cheating, he was just asking her out on a date before he broke up with me. Oh excuse me...that _is _called cheating.

"Not Technically." Did I not just have this thought in my head?

"Yes Technically! One hour ago we were still dating and you ask someone else on a date?"

"I suppose I did. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Goodbye, woman." That jackass!

"You jackass!" That is what I call speaking my mind.

"Like I said, there is nothing I can do about it now and I most certainly will not say sorry." He turned on his heel and left through the front door.

"Fine, you want to play hard ball? Bring it on." I said under my breath and walked up the steps to my room. I grabbed the nearest phone, which happened to be my cell, and started dialing.

"Hello?"

"Yamcha, what are you doing tonight?" I know that Yamcha is a new low for me, but hey, while playing hard ball, there is no rules.

"Babe?" I hate that nickname more than I hate 'Woman'. "I was going to go to the prom, but if there's-"

"Good, Prom. Your taking me. Pick me up in a half hour." I slammed down the phone and ran to my bathroom to take a shower. After I got out I ran to my closet and searched for a dress. Unfortunately, I didn't get a prom dress while shopping with Chi, but I did buy a dress that could pass as one meant for prom. I slipped off my towel and put on my new blue beach dress. Its strapless with a crinkled upper part and then it goes down to my knee caps like a long blue skirt (Go to Google Images and type in 'Blue Beach Dress'. It should be the first dress). I put on my single diamond necklace that I got for my last birthday, and I put my hair up into a messy bun with blue curls hanging out in the front. Sometimes relaxed can easily be associated with sexy, and sexy is exactly what I need to win this.

Some may think that I'm being a jerk for using Yamcha to get Vegeta, but I see it also as a way of getting back at Yamcha for being such a jackass. I just think that and then I'm guilt free.

The makeup was the easiest, I just did what I usually do but I added a little more mascara and eyeliner.

About 25 minutes later I was sitting on on my bed putting on my strappy black heels (Google Images, 'Strappy Black Heels', It should be the first picture). I grabbed my diamond bracelet and put it on my wrist as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh my, sweetie, you look nice." My mom smiled from ear to ear when she saw me sit down on the couch. "I figured you weren't going to prom."

"Oh, well, change of plans..." I laughed nervously and looked out the window until I saw a car drive up. "He's here. Bye mom!" I fake smiled and stood up.

"Oh, bye sweetie! Have fun!" My mother smiled again as I reached the front door and walked towards the car.

"Wow, Bulma! You look amazing! I have to say, I wasn't that surprised when you called." Only if you knew....

"Oh yeah, Why?" I got into car while Yamcha held the door open for me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." He smiled and began driving. Oh how I would love to smack that smiled off his face right now. _All in good time Bulma, All in good time..._ I thought and gave another fake smile towards him and spent the rest of the drive to the high school looking out the window.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Semi cliff hanger! I think I'm prouder **

**of this chapter more then the others. Yay!!! Anywho....the next chapter will be the last chapter and I promise it will be pretty long because a lot of stuff are going to happen. I probably won't start writing the next chapter till Tuesday because Monday is my official 13th Birthday! Woohoo! Okay, you caught my bluff, I'm really not that excited. So yeah, thanks for reading and PLEASE review. I can't believe I have 21 reviews already! Yay again! Lol, thanks again and I can't wait to read your reviews! **

**XOXO**

**Caligirl0497 **


	9. Day 3, Prom Night

The first noticeable thing about the school was the gigantic banner that read: Prom. Both front doors were open and there were girls with dresses and guys with tuxes walking in and out of those doors. I noticed one girl who was surround by 5 more girls; she was crying. I realized that the girl was Macy Taylor. Shes a girl in 8th grader from the junior high who got asked to prom by Marcus Greager. Marcus is a 10th grader in high school. I heard Marcus make a bet with his friends that he could 'Do' a virgin on prom night. He picked an 8th grader because most of the girls in high school had already lost what he wanted. The poor girl either gave Marcus what he wanted, or found out that was _all_ he wanted. The disadvantages of prom....

"Hey babe, you there?" I tuned back into what was going on and saw Yamcha waving a hand 3 inches from my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, lets go." I pushed his hand away from my face and opened my door.

"Bulma!" I turned my attention to the school door and saw ChiChi walking over to me.

"Hey Chi." I smiled slightly, but didn't try very hard because I knew she was looking for answers.

"Can I talk to you?" She didn't give me time to answer as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the building.

"Okay, I'll catch you later then babe!" Yamcha yelled. Yeah right.

She finally stopped pulling me when we were inside standing by a table in the corner of the gussied up gym.

"Um, what are you doing?" Chi asked. I knew she wanted a different answer then the one I was going to give her, but Its fun to play dumb.

"Talking with you."

"Bulma, seriously, why are you here with Yamcha and not Vegeta?" She gave me an irritated look.

"Vegeta broke up with me..."

"Yeah I know, why?" She started tapping her foot.

"Thanks for the sympathy." I said sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry Bulma....Now tell me, why?"

"He thinks we fight to much. He doesn't even want to be friends, can you believe that?"

"So you came here with Yamcha..."

"Vegeta said he had a date and I didn't want to seem so pathetic by not having one."

"I think you look more pathetic coming with Yamcha then coming alone."

"I know, but he was my only option."

"It doesn't look like hes a very faithful option." ChiChi pointed her finger at Yamcha who was now sucking the face of some girl by the punch bowl.

"Already?!" I half suspected this from him, but seriously, we haven't even been here 10 minutes.

"Looks like your plan didn't work."

"Vegeta wins..." I have to say, I wasn't just a little disappointed.

"I don't think so, that girl Yamcha is making out with was Vegeta's date." Ha! It was then that I realized that the girl kissing Yamcha was none other them Marron 'the Moron'.

"Really?" I looked back at Chi and smiled.

"Yeah, they came about a half hour ago and shes been with about 5 other guys before Yamcha."

"Wheres Vegeta? I have to rub this in his face." I began to look around the room.

"Hes outside with Goku."

"I'll be right back, Chi." I smiled at her and walked away.

"I'll come with you, I want Goku to come dance with me." We started walking towards the backdoor of the school.

"You guys are such a great couple!"

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have told him." We got the the door and swung it open. Vegeta and Goku were leaning up against the wall.

"Hey guys!" Goku smiled his famous smile.

"Hi Goku." I smiled back at him.

"Come on Goku, I want to dance." ChiChi grabbed Goku by the arm and pulled him towards the school.

"See ya Vegeta!" Goku smiled and walked with ChiChi.

"So....I see your date had a little more fun then you did tonight." I leaned against the wall next to Vegeta.

"Who told you." He looked at me.

"Chi."

"Of course." He looked back at the ground.

"Don't worry, one of your date's victims was my date..."

"You had a date?"

"Last minute thing."

"Who?"

"Yamcha." I could have sworn that I heard him whisper 'I'll kill him', but it was probably just my imagination... It was quiet for awhile.

"I uh...I'm sorry that I cheated on you." Vegeta said. I was pretty surprised that he actually apologized.

"I thought you weren't going to say sorry."

"Yeah, but I started thinking about it and and it was kind of a shitty thing to do."

"Apology accepted." He looked up at me and I smiled.

"I'm going to go get some punch..." He stood up straight and began walking away. I couldn't let him leave though; I had to say something.

"How could you do that to me?" He turned around with a confuse look on his face.

"Do what?" He slowly walked back over to the wall.

"We've been friends for years and you just throw it away because of some stupid fights?"

"We fight all the time, woman."

"Yeah, but we have more fun times then fights. Remember when we were fighting and then all of a sudden we started laughing? Or the time we stayed up all night together and talked about new inventions I could make? We laughed the whole night talking about stupid little things. I miss that Vegeta."

"Hmph." He turned his head away.

"No, don't 'hmph' me. I know you miss it too, and I know you love me. Whether its romantically or friendly, you love me." He glared at me.

"You have no idea what I feel."

"Then tell me, Vegeta, because I'm pretty confused." I glared back.

"You went behind my back and made a bet at my expense."

"At least I didn't cheat!"

"You know what? I take it back, I'm not sorry!"

"I'm not either!" We glared at each other for awhile before noticing the Yamcha and Marron had come outside.

"Hey sweetie." Marron stood next to Vegeta.

"Woman." He leaned down to Marron and started kissing her. That didn't bother me as much as what he called her though. Woman. The name he had been calling me for years. I know there are other women in the world but he called then 'bitches' or 'sluts' or 'immature girls'. _I _was always 'woman'.

"Come on babe, lets go find a closet." Yamcha reached over and touched me. Vegeta stopped kissing Marron and glared at Yamcha.

"Don't touch me." I pulled away.

"Babe, your my date." He gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "Look Yamcha, I only asked you to prom so that I had someone to drive me here to talk to Vegeta. I wanted to make him jealous, but now that I know that its really over, I want to go home." I glanced a look at Vegeta and his eyes widened a little bit.

"You bitch! You expect me to take you home now? Yeah right." He looked at Marron. "Come on Marron, lets go make out."

"K!" Marron followed Yamcha back into the school.

"Whore." Vegeta said under his breath. "I'll drive you home, woman."

"No, I'll walk."

"Woman, you can't walk."

"Fine then, I'll wait 'till ChiChi leaves and get a ride home with her." I walked back into the school and left Vegeta outside. I saw Chi sitting at a table with Goku and I walked over there. I wasn't in the best mood anymore. Actually, I never really was in a good mood.

"Hey B, whats going on?" ChiChi smiled but it faded when she saw the look on my face.

"Can I get a ride home with you?"

"Why, what happened?" She stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go hang out at a table so just tell me when your about to leave, okay?"

"Bulma, I'm not going to make you wait for me, I'll drive you home now and come back here after I drop you off."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled slightly and grabbed her coat hanging on her chair. "I'll be right back, Goku."

"Okay sweetie." Goku smiled. I sighed. I want a guy like Goku, someone to call me sweetie, hell, someone to call me by my actual name! Someone who is sweet and kind. Someone who probably wouldn't care about a stupid bet as long as their girlfriend loved them.

Then I remembered 8th grade. Goku had asked me out and I totally turned him down. Why? One, because hes like a brother to me, but the real reason was because he wasn't what I _actually _wanted. I may tell myself that I want a guy like Goku, but truthfully I want a guy like.....Vegeta. Yeah, I know. The thing is, Goku may be able to express his feelings openly and actually tell ChiChi or anyone else that he loves them, but after awhile, it gets boring. Chi may not get bored, but I would.....

I love you, I love you too.

I love you, oh how sweet!

I love you, awwww.

I love you, that's nice.

I love you, yeah I know.

I love you, super......

Its predictable

Vegeta will say things like 'I will never let you get hurt' or 'Be careful' or even 'Your my life', and those will make you know he loves you, but he will never say those three words. Its like a 'find the hidden meaning', and it makes it fun and exciting. Then when he does say those simple words, It makes you heart race and smile like an idiot all day. It makes you want to jump up and down and say 'I knew it' over and over again. Goku will say he loves you but the next day, he'll run to save a blue bird instead of being with you **(A/N: Did you see that one episode? lol)**. Hes a sweet guy, but he can have the habit of putting other things first. When Vegeta says that he'll stay with you forever, blue birds aren't in the fine print.

I want Vegeta, but I messed it up. Shit.

"Come on, Bulma" ChiChi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I fake smiled to show her that I was listening.

"Coming." I followed Chi out to her car and opened my door to get in. Once we were sitting down and ready to leave, ChiChi asked the question:

"What happened?" she turned to me. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when I feel better about it." I didn't make eye contact because I knew that if I did, she would tell I was lying. I was secretly hoping that she would forget about it.

"Wow, it must be a big one." She started the car and began driving away. We didn't talk about anything else the rest of the drive.

**THE END**

**A/N: Haha. No, I lied. Did I trick you? Probably not.....On with the rest of the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When my house came into sight it was 9 p.m. Pretty early to come home on prom night, but most people don't experience what I did on this 'special' night.

"See ya tomorrow Chi." Sunday. We have plans to go shopping.

"Okay, call me at noon and I'll come to pick you up."

"Okay, see ya." I pulled myself out of the car and walked up the path to my door. The smell of cookies came from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! I'm in the kitchen! **(A/N: Have you noticed that in this story Bulma's mom spends most of her time in the kitchen? Lol.) **I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the table.

"Hey mom." I slumped down into the chair and smiled slightly. She handed me a cookie and smiled slightly back at me. There are only certain times my mom makes cookies: when someone dies, a bake sale, and when I get a broken heart. Unless someone died, I think its the last one.

"How did you know?" I asked while I took a bite into the treat.

"I called Vegeta's mom and when I started talking about how wonderful It was that are children were together, she told me that Vegeta went with some blond girl." She took a cookie for herself. "I figured no good could come from this, and I ended up in the kitchen making cookie dough."

"Thanks mom, but its going to take more then cookies to make me feel better."

"I know sweetie, but remember, Its not the end of the world."

"I know, but it feels like it." She laughed a little and patted me on the back.

"Did I ever tell you about that guy who I used to date?"

"Yeah, like a million times. He cheated on you with your best friend."

"Exactly sweetie, and look at me now......I'm a millionaire with an awesome husband and a beautiful daughter." She smiled.

I smiled too. "Thanks mom, but for some reason I don't think its going to be that easy to get over Vegeta. He doesn't even want to be friends."

"He'll come around, Bulma."

"I hope. I'm going to go to bed." I got up from the chair.

"Okay honey, I love you."

"You too." I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I turned the light on and walked across my room onto the balcony. It was pitch black and the only thing that would be seen was the light from Vegeta's house. I sighed, and walked back into my room. After changing into my pajamas and crawling into bed, all I could do was cry.

I don't know how long my face was buried in my pillow before the phone rang. Unfortunately, I don't have caller ID on my home phone so It could be a mass murderer for all I know.

"Hello?" I groaned. You could probably tell I had been crying.

"Were you crying, woman?" Vegeta. He said it in what sounded as disgust so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. 

"Then why did you call?" He was silent for awhile.

"Why did you want to make me jealous?" Didn't see that one coming.

"I've told you a million times in the last couple days, Vegeta."

"Woman.....Bulma, I.....I have trouble with this kind of stuff."

"I know you do Vegeta." I sighed. "Why don't you come over?" I looked over at the clock: 11:40 p.m.

"Sure, I'll be right over." We both hung up and I turned on my light. I got comfortable in my bed again and waited for Vegeta.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on my balcony door. I got up and let Vegeta in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Woman." He nodded at me.

"Lets talk." I sat on my bed and patted the space next to me.

"About?" He sat next to me.

"Us. I'm in love with you Vegeta and I would give anything to be with you, but if you don't feel the same way, then I still want to be friends." I looked at him.

"Who said I didn't fell the same way." He looked back at me. His face wasn't emotionless this time, if you looked into his eyes, you could see a sort of warmness. I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you didn't want to be together"

"Its just because we fight all the time, but I kinda like it."

"The fighting?" who likes fighting?

"When you get mad at me, you can see the fire in you eyes and it reminds me of.....of my home planet."

His cheeks turned a little red and I could tell he was slightly embarrassed to admit what he just did. I love when he says things like this, defiantly not boring.

"That's so sweet, Vegeta." I smiled.

"Don't call anything I do sweet, Woman." He said, but you could hear the playfulness in his voice. He smirked.

"Clear something up for me, Vegeta."

"What?

"Why did you face go pale when I mentioned ChiChi's name a couple days ago."

"Because the thought of being with her was horrifying." He smirked.

"Vegeta, shes my friend."

"Right, sorry."

"I love you, Vegeta."

"And I you, Bulma." He still didn't say it, but close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him. I glance at the clock, and It was then that it turned 12.

The only thing bad about this moment: Technically my mom won.

Who cares, though? This is worth way more then 20 dollars, and now, its mine. Hes mine.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yay! Hope you liked it. :-) Vegeta was a little OOC, but who cares? please review!!**


End file.
